Dance, Boys, and Other Things
by leahtheocean
Summary: Her life was completely normal, until that night she met him. He was her Mr. Perfect, but maybe a little too perfect, for her.
1. A Little Party Never Killed Nobody

Hello random citizens of earth! So, this is my third story and I am loving them all:)  
Well anyways, I scheduled to get some more stories down this summer but, guess that ain't happening. All I do is lay on the floor and stare at the wall... Unless people drag me to the mall or something. Hah... like you care about my life...

The title of the chapter is a song from The Great Gatsby. I've never heard the song, but yet I know what it is. Weird.. Not as weird as when I woke up singing the other day... _"Ain't nobody dope as me, I'm dressed so fresh so clean." _Hm, maybe I should check into the mental institution... Hahaha

Disclaimer: Sorry about the off-topic AN. I may do a lot of that. Oh yeah, and I didn't create Pokémon, I mean, Digimon so:) Omg, this thing just autocorrected Pokémon and put a dash thingy on the "e". Damn, technology these days... Oops, my bad, got off track:) AGAIN Lol

* * *

Izumi flopped down belly first on her bed. It was the last day of school, and freshman year turned out to be great. She could still remember the first day of school, when she was new. Nobody seemed to notice her, giving that everyone was too busy with themselves.

But there was no time to recap the whole year, she had a party to get to.

Izumi was invited to an end-of-school party at Mimi's. Mimi was super popular, and if Izumi didn't go, she probably would never get a chance to go to something so big ever again. Not that she cared so much of popularity, she just wanted to meet more people. There was a guy in particular that she was hoping to see...

Izumi's had a little crush on Kouji ever since she first moved here. He was so quiet and calm. He didn't have much friends, but he always seemed to have a positive glow on him, and Izumi admired that. She never talked to him though, always chickening out when her friends would push her towards him.

"I don't want to talk to him. Okay?" she would say, trying to play it cool. Kari and Rika would just give up, complaining about her hard head. Which she would always reply by rolling her eyes.

Izumi got on her feet and lightly walked across to the closet. Ever since she made the dance team, she's been moving along on her tippy-toes. It was kind of fun, she thought it made her look like a ballerina. But she made sure she only did it at home. Once, Rika saw it and teased her about it. "Even Hikari doesn't do that." Rika had said. Izumi felt herself gloom. Kari was a hard core dancer. She worked harder then any other girls on the team, and she was the best. Everyone looked up to her, even the older girls. Kari was just the dancer Izumi wanted to become.

They all met when Izumi was walking home after school one day. A swift movement caught Izumi's eye. It was Kari practicing her routine and Rika was sitting next to the stereo, learning the dance from her. Kari's movement was so graceful, Izumi didn't notice she was staring right at her. Kari saw the stranger and immediately stopped dancing. Izumi realized this and regretted it. They probably thought that she was a weird stalker now. Kari walked up to Izumi and smiled, giving her an unexpectingly nice gesture. Rika did the same. They were both kind to Izumi, even though Rika was a bit sarcastic at times. But the three instantly clicked, bringing Izumi the decision to try out for dance. She never thought she would make it. But she did.

Izumi searched through her clothes. The closet was filled, but she still felt like she had nothing to wear. She finally chose just a simple lavender cami and skinny jeans. She didn't feel the need to dress too nice.

Right when she finished adding a natural touch of make-up, she heard a long honk coming from the outside. Izumi walked over and looked out the window and saw her two best friends sitting in a Convertible. She shook her head and walked downstairs. Rika's parents just bought her the car. Her family was probably the richest that lived in town. Man, she was so lucky...

"Sweetie, what time are you coming home?" My mom asked as I walked passed.

I hesitated and replied, "I don't know. Ten maybe?" That was a total lie. Rika, Kari, and I were planning to stay for a while.

"Okay. Well, have fun."

Izumi could tell that her mom was a little nervous about her daughter going to such a big party. Earlier, she had asked her if their was going to be alcohol. Izumi was 100% sure there was but told her different. "No. Even if there was, don't worry about me. I won't disappoint you." She had been so unfaithful about this party to her mom.

Giving her mom a quick kiss, Izumi opened the door and felt the wind on her skin. It was the perfect weather tonight.

"Bye mom." Then she was out for the car.

Rika had her head rested in her hand which rested on the steering wheel. When Izumi came into vision, her eyes widened in relief. "Gosh, what was taking you so long?"

Izumi opened her mouth to protest, but Kari replied for her instead.

"Rika, you're silly. She didn't even take that much time."

Rika smiled and started the engine. "Just hurry up and get in."

Izumi hopped into the back next to Kari.

With that, they drove off into a night they will never forget.

* * *

"Hey girls." Mimi greeted the three at her door. "Come on in."

Mimi's house must cost a fortune. It probably took a good 5 minutes just to get through the house's driveway, and it seemed as though her house was surrounded in a tropical forest. In the back was a huge pool. Most people were outside by the bars or swimming, but there was a fair amount of people in the house also. Her house didn't even look crowded, even with all these people here.

Izumi looked around, astonished. "Wow. This is a really nice house."

"Even my house isn't as big as this..." Rika said, slightly disappointed.

Mimi laughed and gave Izumi a playful push on the shoulders. "Oh, It's nothing compared to my house in America!"

"I'm so jealous."

Before Izumi had moved to Japan, she lived in a small, but neatly decorated house in Italy. She had always liked the house, because of it's unique looks, but Mimi's house was something, alright.

Mimi gave the girls a quick smile and turned off to walk back to her group of friends.

There was no conversation between the three for a while. They were all still trying to take in the house.

Rika was the first to speak up.

"I feel so weird being here. Everyone else is a freshmen! Ewh..." She purposely looked toward the younger two girls.

Rika would always tease them about being freshmen.

"Hey, we _are_ sophomores now!" Izumi said.

Rika raised her brows.

"Technically, you two are not sophomores until school starts again."

Izumi frowned, disappointed that it was kind of true. Rika patted her back laughing. "I'm just kidding. And besides, we're only a year apart."

Kari seemed to spot something in the far corner of the room.

"Well, Rika, if you want to be with someone your own age, there are the girls from the dance team over there..." she said.

Rika looked over at the group. Most of the girls there were indeed, her age, but she was never close friends with them. She was probably too much of a tomboy for them.

"Nah, I'll just hang out with you two losers." Rika said.

The two girls ignored the last part of what she had said and started to talk.

"We should go get some drinks." Kari said.

Izumi looked at her in wide eyes. Rika's jaw dropped.

"Kari... I did not know you were that type of girl." Rika joked.

"Oh, stop it guys! You know I didn't mean that kind of drink."

Rika raised an eyebrow. "Sure. Whatever you say..."

Izumi laughed at this and headed towards one of the bars outside. Kari and Rika followed beside her.

Rika was still picking on Kari when they got there. "So, Kari. What are you getting? Smirnoff?" she said laughing at her own words.

Kari glared at her from the corner of her eyes. She ignored her. "I'll get a punch please."

The bartender smirked at her request and turned to the fridge.

"Awh, Kari. You are no fun!" Izumi said, joining on the act. It wasn't like any of them drank though, they had much better things to do.

Kari groaned, "Not you too Izumi...

Rika and Izumi smirked at each other. "Babies gonna be babies." Rika quietly added.

This, for some reason made Kari angry. Everyone always called her that, and she was tired of it.

She turned around to the guy.

"Actually, could you change that to a Smirnoff?"

He took out a bottle of the alcohol without changing his facial expressions. He must be used to illegally giving minors alcohol. Then he handed Izumi and Rika their red juices.

Izumi looked at Kari, surprised. Kari was the _last _person she expected would do something like this. She was too sweet and innocent.

"What?" Kari asked, seeing the horror on her best friends faces.

"What do you mean what?" Rika said pointing at the bottle. "You are NOT drinking that!"

Kari waved her finger away. "Relax. It's just one bottle, one night."

Rika shrugged but then put her arm down. She'll just have to watch her closely.

"Kari, we didn't really mean the things we said." Izumi quickly stated.

But that didn't seem to change her mind.

"I know. I just want to try it. Ya know, just to see if it's good." Kari said with her cute innocent smile.

She opened the bottle and brought it to her lips.

"I don't think this is a good idea..." Izumi said.

"It'll be fine." Kari replied. Then she took a sip.

* * *

" I knew we shouldn't have let her do it!" Rika yelled.

Izumi ignored her and called to Kari, who was surely throwing up inside the million dollar bathroom. "Kari, do you need help?"

She heard sounds of liquid splattering all over.

They had let her have too many drinks.

When Kari first took a sip, her eyes seemed to change a color. She gulped it up like it was just some sort of juice. Then she ordered the bartender to get her another bottle. Izumi tried to stopped her but Kari just ignored her. Finally, after her fourth bottle, Rika stepped in. She snatched the drink out of Kari's hand and pulled her away from the bar. By then, Kari was a completely different person. She tried to fight her way back to the bar, resisting Rika's strong arms around her shoulders.

Today would be a memorable day for Kari, if she remembers anything. She had a first for many things. She had her first drink. She had cursed for the first time, all the words directed to Rika. And today was the first time she kissed someone.

It happened when Rika was helping Kari walk to the bathroom, she already threw up all over the bar. Kari was a hot mess and very, very drunk. Her body was not used to this foreign object in her system, and it was trying to rid all of it.

_"I'm soo wasted!"_ Kari had yelled through a crowd of people. People started to look towards the girls direction, some guys actually checking Kari out. Izumi was grossed out. Did everyone who seemed so feeble and easy, 'hot', to boys nowadays? Izumi practically growled towards there direction, trying to scare them away.

_"Kari!" _Izumi heard Rika yell in front of her. She looked to see what Rika was yelling for now.

_"Kari" _Rika yelled again, yanking her off of the victim.

The boy first stared blankly at the three, but then his lips eventually widened to a grin. _"I don't mind." _he said, reaching to grab Kari.

_"Back off! Asshole!" _

Rika then stormed off, pulling Kari by her side, leaving Izumi to run after them...

Now, Kari locked herself in the bathroom and wouldn't let the two girls in.

"What are we going to do?" Rika moaned. She banged her head continuously on the wall.

Izumi seriously didn't know though. But first, they just had to get inside.

"Kari! Open the door!" she banged on the door that blocked her from getting in.

"Shut up! Go away!" the drunk girl yelled back.

Izumi helplessly fell to the floor and sat next to Rika. She heard more vomiting on the inside.

"We'll just have to wait." she told Rika.

"She's going to hate us when she finds out we let her do all this stuff." Rika mumbled.

Izumi nodded.

"We should have sto- AGH!"

Izumi rolled to her side and held the back of her head in pain. She heard a someone giggle above her.

"Kari! You could have told me you were going to open the door!" she yelled.

Kari just giggled again and walked out of the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rika asked, grasping Kari's arm to stop her.

"Let go of me!" she screamed. "I'm fine now!"

It was clear that Kari was not 'fine', even though she claimed to be as sober as ever.

"We should take her home." Izumi suggested.

Rika gave her an outraged face. "Are you kidding me? Her parents would FREAK!"

She was right. Kari's parents would never let her see Izumi or Rika ever again if they saw her in this condition. They would in fact kill them all.

"Let's just go out to the front where it's quiet, for now."

Rika agreed and put Kari's arm around her own shoulders. She was still wobbly when she tried walking.

Even though they didn't want anyone else to see Kari like this, they would have to walk through the crowd to get out. And once again, all eyes fell on them. Izumi felt so bad for Kari, being the center-of-attention here. There was snickering here and there and she hoped that this poor girl wouldn't be the talk of the week.

They finally seemed to reach the front door. It took what seemed forever.

"Hey, ladies..." Izumi immediately turned around to the sound of this voice. It was so raspy and annoying, she felt like her ears bled with only the two words he said.

"I can take you girls home if you want" he said, winking.

"No thank you." Izumi had replied before Rika. She really wanted to get rid of him.

The guy still didn't seem to get the idea of rejection and asked them again.

"Didn't you hear her the first time? No!" Rika yelled this time.

The guy seemed frustrated at this point. He walked up to Izumi and grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch her!" Rika let go of Kari and tried pulling the boy off of her friend.

He shoved her instead and she fell hard on the ground.

"Shut up, bitch!" he yelled at her. He was gripping Izumi's wrist even stronger now. What did he want from them?

Rika got up fast. Her face was painted red in fury. She was ready to punch him when someone had stopped her.

"Stop!" Rika said as she tried to wiggle her arms free of this boys grasp.

"Sorry." he said as he slowly let go of her. Then he looked towards the guy holding Izumi in daring eyes. "Souta, let go of her."

Izumi felt the hands on her get lighter and eventually out of touch. She immediately ran to Rika's side. The first boy started to clumsily walk away. It was obvious now that he was drunk. He could barley walk without running into the walls.

Rika spun in spot and faced toward the other boy. She stared at him for a while. She looked like she wanted to hurt him in anyway she could. "Thank you." she managed to say. Then she picked Kari up, who was passed out on the floor, and headed towards the door again.

Izumi hesitated for a moment but followed behind. She should thank him too, but she was too exhausted.

"You're not hurt, right?"

She stopped in her tracks. Should she just ignore him and keep walking?

"Yes. Thank you." Izumi replied.

The boy sighed. "Look's like he was pretty harsh on you. He could be a little aggressive when he drinks."

"A little?" Izumi said in a sarcastic tone. She rarely got angry, but right now she was.

She watched as he scratched his head, underneath his hat. There was a pair of goggles sitting on top.

"I'm sorry for what happened." he apologized.

Izumi shook her head and gave him a small smile. It wasn't his fault that his friend was a jerk after all. Although she did wonder why someone as nice as him could handle being with him.

"Izumi?" Rika called from outside. "You coming?"

She waved to him and walked outside where Rika waited with a sleeping Kari. They were all tired from everything that happened.

But Izumi couldn't help but notice when her heart seemed to skip a beat when she saw the boy waved back...

* * *

I'm sorry. I'm not a very good writer... but I just love to write down my ideas so please bear with me. Haha  
Review anything. I'll take it all, from flames to praises. I think I did good. I don't know. I hope so.

...I'm hungry...


	2. Never Make Promises That You Can't Keep

Chapter two... It was really hard for me to think of how I would open this chapter. I had a lot of ideas but this one's final. I love anime/manga because they make the characters look like whatever the hell they want and go and say they're Japanese. Lol, I don't remember seeing any blonde or red-haired Asian chicks in my life. But that's what makes writing my story a lot easier so, I am _grateful_... Welcome to Leah's world;)

Hope you like it!

* * *

Sweat rolled down Izumi's cheek as the curtains opened. She sure was not ready for this, they've only worked on this piece for 2 weeks. Kristy, their dance instructor, told the girls, not too long ago, that they would be competing in the Mainland All Star Dance Tournament. This was a big thing. Throughout the 56 long years of history at Shibuya HS, not once has the dance team been able to attend the tournament.

Izumi looked into the crowd, which seemed like millions. They all gave a quick applause as the announcer introduced them.

One of the judges leaned into her microphone. "You may begin."

With that, the music began to start. It had a slow and steady beat, the Varsity girls were the only ones with a routine at the begging of the song. The rest were still in standing position, heads faced down to the floor. The song began to rise it's tempo quickly, and more girls started to join in the movement. Right when the beat dropped, they all exploded. Literally. They all purposely danced in different tempos, but Izumi knew it was a disaster. She could feel herself loose balance when they started their spins, which was all supposed to be in unison. Before she knew it, the music stopped and so did the dance. The crowd started to applause and there was an uneasy tension in the air. The people knew that they messed up. It was horrible.

Izumi could see the disappointed look on Kristy's face as they all stumbled off the stage. She should be proud of them, for dancing in such short notice, but she was instead shaking her head as they all passed.

"Girls, I know you can do better than what you did today." Kristy said, walking into the waiting room, behind the girls.

A senior spoke up to this. "Kristy, you gave us the routine at the last-minute. Did you expect us to do well?" She was the head captain of the team. Izumi kept forgetting her name though.

"No. And I know, it was my bad. But I have seen you girls dance better at rehearsals." Kristy took a seat and brushed her auburn locks away from her face. "We've built our reputation to the point of dancing here, today. Do we want to go back down where we started? You all know how hard it is for a small group like us to get somewhere like this."

After a long half hour of her speech, Kristy finally walked out of the room, leaving the girls by themselves.

Izumi got up and started to walk over to where Kari was. She was changing out of the purple ruffle dress everyone else on the team wore. Kari looked up and gave Izumi an uneasy smile. She got easily frustrated, when it came to dance. Even then, she was still as calm and relaxed.

Once they all finished dressing, the captain stood on a stool and started yelling.

"Girls! Girls! I need your attention." She paused a bit until everyone faced toward her. "Today was a mess. Ya'll know that right?" Everyone nodded, whispers rising here and there.

"It would have been nice if Kristy had better prepared us, but we all know that this thing we're in ain't easy. We got, to get, on our, game." She then looked toward a group of six girls, who were all JV. "So, stop bitching about everything all day, and start practicing more." She would always make snotty comments about them, just because she was good. And in charge. She did know how to keep a team organized, but Kari was way more advanced at techniques and skill, ever since last year.

"That's it. You can all take break now." Captain said. Everyone scattered.

Izumi turned back to her friend.

"This just ruined my whole summer!" Rika said as she walked over to where the two girls were. Kari kind of ignored her and kept dressing.

"There's only a week left." Izumi said. Summer this year had flied past them, and most of that time was taken by dance rehearsals. A lot of girls ditched practice, saying that it didn't matter because Kristy never came anyways. But Izumi went everyday. The people who actually cared went. And it wasn't like she had anything better to do.

She did plan to fly back to Italy and stay over at a friends for a little while, but they haven't contacted each other since last summer. Right after Izumi moved to Japan. None of her other friends tried to call her or anything either. They probably don't even remember her anymore. Izumi wasn't very talkative with her friends back then.

"I'm really not looking forward to going back to school." Rika sighed. Her face stayed in blank expressions a lot. She was also very monotone at times. When Izumi first met her, she had actually thought Rika was mean, and a little scary. But she actually turned out to be quite funny.

Kari was the first to finish changing and packing. They all had the same big duffel bag that said _'Shibuya Dance'_. Being far away from home, they team was staying at a nearby hotel for the night.

"Let's go get some lunch from the stands." Kari said.

They all headed for the door.

"Make sure you're at your seats in the theatre before the awards start!" The captain said, stopping the three and a couple of other girls before they walked out.

"You got it Captain." Kari said as she walked out.

Izumi followed behind, but someone caught her arm. She was turned to face the magisterial girl. "I want to see your spins improve by the time season really starts, or I'll consider taking you off." she said.

Izumi did not appreciate the finger being pointed at her face. "Okay, uh, Captain."

She really wished that she knew her name now, because she felt dumb calling her that. Kari had done the same just a moment ago but it didn't sound so foreign in the ears as it did when Izumi said it.

The team captain squinted her eyes at Izumi. "You may be a good dancer, but you're not well disciplined. So get you're shit together."

Izumi hated her. She was so rude and cursed so much, a kitten probably died every time the words slipped out her mouth. If Izumi had the guts, she would have stood up for herself. But of course, she didn't.

"Okay." She walked away as quick as possible.

Kari and Rika were waiting for Izumi at the end of the hall.

"What did Jada say?" Rika asked as she approached the two.

"Who?"

"Jada." Looking at Izumi's confused expression, she added "Jada Anderson? Our captain?"

"Ohh, yeah! _Her..._" Izumi tried to fake a laugh, she didn't want them to know she was clueless on the name, but Rika wasn't falling for it.

Kari started laugh, causing Izumi to really laugh. "Silly girl. I can't believe that all this time, you didn't know the captain's name!" Kari said

Rika rolled her eyes. "Who cares. What did she tell you anyways?"

"Nothing important. Just wanted me to practice more." Izumi said. She couldn't tell them that the captain, or Jada, straight up told Izumi that she sucked. It was too embarrassing.

Rika wondered why Jada hadn't warned her about anything though. She was pretty sure Izumi was a better dancer than she.

"Can we just hurry and get something to eat? I'm starving." Rika shrugged off the confusion, then headed towards the food stands.

* * *

The rest of the day went by like a flash. After they finished with lunch, they went back to the theatre for the ceremony. Not that it was a surprise, but Shibuya High wasn't awarded anything. Then the team rode the bus to a hotel nearby.

"I am _exhausted_!" Izumi said as she hopped onto one of the beds. It wasn't as soft as it looked though. "Ow..."

Rika realized that there were only two beds in the room, so one of the three would have to sleep on the sofa. She raised an eyebrow at the girls. She wanted a bed. Badly. "I'm sleeping on this bed here." she said, putting down her bag on the bed close to the window.

"Rika!" Izumi said. She tried to push her friend off the bed, but she wasn't budging a bit. "You are so unfair!"

"You can have the other bed Izumi. I'll just sleep on the sofa." Kari said from behind. She had a tint of sadness in her eyes. Izumi couldn't just stand it when Kari did this. It was probably on purpose, just to get what she wanted. And it worked every time.

She kindly shook her head at the short girl. "No. I'll sleep there."

* * *

"I love your hair Izumi!" Kari told her. She brushed a strand of her friend's moist golden locks. They all just finished showering.

Izumi smiled shyly, even though Kari could not see her face. She was used to people commenting on her hair, but she was still self conscious about it. Her hair seemed boring and the same thing every other girl had.

"You should really be thankful for that hair of yours." Rika said. She was sitting on her own bed, watching the two girls. Rika wasn't into that kind of stuff, it was all too girly. But she did admire Izumi's hair. It was long, reaching her lower back and incredibly straight. And it was all natural, unlike most girls.

Izumi blushed again at the comment. "My hair is too ordinary. I can't even do much with it since it always slips its way out of hair bands and all."

"At least it's not thick and sticking out from everywhere! All _I_ can do is put my hair up into a ponytail! In addition to all that, I'm a ginger, which makes _everything _worse." Rika didn't care much about looks. The only thing that bothered her was the color. Everyone seemed to find it interesting and tease her about it. It was so annoying.

Rika looked towards Kari, who was still brushing Izumi's hair. "Now you, Kari, have perfect hair that you don't even have to worry about it." she said.

"I don't do anything with it. That's why I keep it short, it's easier."

"I would do that, but my hair would get poofy." Rika said. Kari examined the red-head and gave a determined smile. "I can do it right now, if you want."  
But Rika just made a disgusted expression and turned away.

There was silence for a little. Izumi decided to let out something she had been wondering about.

"Remember at the party when-"

"IZUMI! DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT NIGHT! WE SWORE ON THAT! REMEMBER?" Kari exploded.

Rika and Izumi jumped at her sudden screams. It wasn't like her. Kari had woke up the next morning of the party in her room. Her head felt heavy and she couldn't recall anything that happened the night before. Later that day, Rika and Izumi told her everything that happened. It made her sick just to think about what she had done. She hoped that everyone at the party was too drunk to remember her behavior. She didn't want to jeopardize her family finding out. They would make her quit dance, and that was the last thing she wanted.

"I'm sorry." Izumi apologized. But there had been something on her mind since that day, and she couldn't stop thinking about it. Or him...

"I need to ask you guys something about that night though." she said. Kari pouted at her to stop but Izumi kept going. "Who was that guy? The one who kind of, uh, saved us?" Izumi questioned towards Rika.

Rika stared blankly at Izumi. Obviously, she was asking her this because she formed new feelings for the boy, but she never thought Izumi would get over Kouji. She was, a little obsessed with that kid. Pushing her thoughts aside, she smirked. This was all too funny to Rika.

"You mean, Takuya?" She scooted to the edge of her bed so she could near the girls on the other side.

Kari seemed to be less upset by the subject. She had thought Izumi was going to recall about the whole alcohol incident again. But surprisingly, it was about romance, or at least she thought it was. "Takuya Kanabara? Congratulations! You're fan-girl #28834, Izumi!" Kari joked. She hated to admit, but Kari loved the feeling she got when she teased others. She never did, so it was kind of weird, but the only time she ever did was to Izumi about Kouji. Because she drooled over a boy she never even heard speak. And now she was doing the same with Takuya.

"Kari! I don't like him!"

Izumi smacked Kari's leg and moved away from her.

"Yeah, you do." Kari pushed it a little further.

Rika listened to the two as they rambled on about if she liked him or not.

"I heard he toys with girls all the time." Rika interrupted. Izumi seemed to be interested in this topic, so Rika continued. "You know, the popular guys. They tell you lies just to get in your pants."

Kari strongly disagreed with Rika though. "I talked to him a couple of times, and he's really nice!"

"That's probably part of his act."

"He's a lot different from the other guys."

Rika rolled her eyes. "He's still immature. Just look at who he hangs out with."

Izumi nodded at Rika's last comment. She did not like his friend at the party.

"But, he saved Izumi." Kari said. Then she faced toward the blonde. "He's your prince charming! Awwhhh."

Izumi felt her face flush with warmth. She put her hands to her face. Her friends could not see her blushing.

But they already knew.

"You should talk to him Izumi!" Kari said. She was trying to pull her hands away to reveal her red face. She started to give her a speech about getting to know him or something, but Izumi was too embarrassed to listen. She didn't want to like this guy. She didn't even know him, but he was perfect. From what she could tell, he's everything she wanted in a guy. But she was basically liking him for the looks. She always wanted to become close to a boy, then fall in love, but come to think of it, she never even knew Kouji either. _Kouji. _He was beyond different from the guys she normally crushed on, but she liked him a lot. That's right, she shouldn't even think of other boys when she has a huge crush on him already.

"I like Kouji. You know that Kari." Izumi said, finally responding.

"You don't even show the tiniest bit of effort to talk to him!" Rika butted in.

"I'll talk to him! First day of school, I swear."

Kari and Rika gave each other indecisive looks. It wasn't the first time Izumi had 'swore' to talk to him. In fact, there were too many times she had said it to count.

"You promise?" Kari asked.

"Promise."

Izumi wasn't too sure of this, but she would at least try. Kari stuck her pinky out, like a child, and Izumi linked hers, confirming the promise.

"Takuya is a little out of your league anyway. Even I know him, and I barely even acknowledge people from my own grade." Rika said.

Izumi pouted at the harsh comment. There was no way anyone was too good for someone else. And she kind of wanted to prove Rika wrong. But she just played along. "Yeah yeah." She didn't have any more energy to talk back anyway.

"How rude!" Kari stepped up. "Izumi is beautiful, and I am sure that _any_ guy would fall for her!"

Izumi was blushing hard now. All the attention was on her in their conversations.

"You're right. Izumi is really pretty." Rika said. But she rolled her eyes. It wasn't that she didn't think Izumi was, but that even if she was good looking, Takuya would never notice her. She'd bet on that.

Kari saw Rika's attitude and let out a heavy sigh. "It's getting late. We should sleep."

Izumi nodded and headed over to the sofa. It didn't feel as bad as she expected it would. She lay down and pulled the blanket over her head, something she did since she was younger. The tournament today felt like it was a long time ago. Hopefully they would never perform like that on stage ever again... She closed her eyes, and that was the last thing she could remember.

* * *

Ehem...

I'm announcing that I decided to change the title of the story from Samaritan to what it is now, because you see, I'm very indecisive. So I hope that doesn't confuse you or anything. (_I still love you Kimbra!)_

But thank you for continuing with my story! One person is just enough to make me the happiest person in the world. Reviews also make me cheese (_A facial expression characterized by an upward curving of the corners of the mouth and indicating pleasure, amusement, or derision. _According to The Free Dictionary) so, hit me up!


	3. A Regular Day of Astonishment

Thanks for sticking around. Chapter three...

* * *

"Daddy?"

Izumi saw her father through a window, sitting in a dining room of a house she had never seen. She was standing alone outside, in the cold. She never really liked the winter. The air tickled her nose.

"Daddy?" Izumi called again.

But the blonde man did not respond. Instead, he smiled at a small figure. It was coming close to him.

"Daddy!" A little girl, who seemed at least five years younger than Izumi, jumped onto the man's lap and pulled him into a hug. "I love you."

Behind the girl, followed a tall woman with short brown hair. "It's time for dinner." she said.

Izumi was confused. What was her dad doing in this house with these two people she didn't know. Why was the girl calling him 'daddy'? He was _her _daddy.

And why her dad _kissing_ the weird lady on the cheek? "I love you." she said, kissing him back.

"NO! Daddy loves Mommy!" Izumi yelled.

The three in the house seemed to hear her and turned toward the window. Izumi quickly ran toward them.

"Daddy! What are you doing here?"

The little girl snorted, the woman wrapped her arms around her dad, and he gave her a suspicious smile, "I don't love you anymore, Izumi."

She felt her heart tear to a million pieces. This had to be a joke. Her dad _loved_ Izumi. He was a kind, caring, husband and father. He couldn't have meant it.

"This is my _new _family." He said.

_No._

"But what about mommy? Don't you love her?"

The man only shook his head.

"Daddy, what about _me_?"

He ignored her and turned away from her.

_No._

"Let's go daddy!" the girl said, taking his hand. They started to walk further into the house, where Izumi could not see.

_No!_

She heard herself faintly call for her father, but not to be responded. All she could hear now was that girl's giggling "I love you."

"NOOO!"

Izumi jumped out from under her blankets and stopped herself from falling to the floor.

"Not again..."

Ever since her parents divorced, this nightmare frequently came back to haunt her. She was sure the dream was just a bad trauma of what happened, and most of it was made up by the anger and grief of a little ten year old girl, but it didn't change the fact that her dad had betrayed Izumi and her mother. She _hated _him.

Izumi rubbed her eyes. It was still 5:56, a little earlier than she planned to wake up, but she could use the time to maybe curl her hair. After all, it was the first day of school... Which meant...

There was no way out of it. She _promised _that she would talk to Kouji. She had clearly stated that it would be on the first day of school. But now, on the day of battle, she felt her legs tremble a little as she walked around her room to get ready. Izumi already knew she would make a fool out of herself, and he would refuse her, like she saw him do a couple of other girls.

_Get it together Izumi! It's not like you're going to ask him out!_

"Ughh! This is going to be the worst day of my life!"

* * *

Rika scanned her surroundings carefully. Seeing what she searched for was not close, she quietly stepped onto school property. With all this people walking around, he could _never_ find her.

She made way to her first class, still trying to avoid what was just standing right behind her...

"Boo!"

"AGHH!"

Rika spun around furiously to see who was causing her so much trouble. It wasn't like she didn't know though...

"Ryo!"

She growled at him. She was not ready to deal with him this early in the morning.

"Rika!" he yelled back, but with a cooing voice,

Rika just rolled her eyes and continued walking. He followed right after her, throwing corny pick up lines.

"Awh, Pumpkin, Didn't you miss me over break?"

"Not even a little." she scoffed. "And would you please stop calling me those horrible names you make up?"

Rika hated when Ryo did that. He gave her the lamest nicknames _ever. _And pumpkins were fat, so wouldn't that just be an insult?

"If you didn't miss me, why did you ask me out on a date last week. Wildcat?" Ryo asked, teasing her on purpose.

_Wildcat_

At least he didn't call her a bunny.

"Oh please! Who calls that a date? I just asked if you wanted to play some soccer... Because you need practice." Rika teased back. She was not losing to this argument.

This was how their conversations always were, ever since they first met, two years ago. It was her freshmen year when Rika first remarked on how stupid Ryo must be for taking the same English class with people a year junior to him. Ever since, he's been trying to flirt with her. She would _never _fall for a player like him. He was so childish, but managed to be team captain of the soccer team. Weird...

"You really care about me, don't you?" Ryo started. "We're kind of like best friends. But with benefits!"

Rika haulted to a stop as she reached the door to her class. "I don't remember befriending someone like _you._"

Ryo put a hand to his heart as if he'd just been shot and was trying to stop it from hurting. She rolled her eyes again and waved him goodbye.

"I'll see you later." he said turning to walk to his own class.

Rika would've made a comeback that he would not see her later, but he was already far into the hall. Why did he just walk her to class anyways? Wasn't that what people dating usually did? Ewh.

Whatever it was, Rika didn't care. All she knew was that this year was going to be painful, and long.

* * *

Izumi sat in an empty seat next to a few people she was familiar with. One of them was a fellow dance girl, Jeri. Izumi didn't really talk that much with her, but Jeri was friendly. And it was better than not knowing anyone and sitting alone, like last year. She had really wished she would have at least one class with Kari, but luck was at zero. On the other hand, Izumi got placed into photography, last period of the day, luckily with Rika. It was the electives that people from all four grades sometimes get in the same class. Other than that, Izumi would just have to get acquainted.

She was talking to some friends when the teacher walked into the room, late.

"Hi class." the young woman with auburn locks cheered. Izumi was too busy carrying out her conversation to notice. "I'm Ms. Burns, and I'll be your History teacher for the year."

The voice was a familiar one, so Izumi decided to look up.

"KRISTY?"

Jeri immediately looked towards the new teacher. She had a surprised look on her face also.

Kristy just winked at the two of them and continued her speech. "As some of you already know, I'm the dance coach here. But I want you all to address me by the proper way, when you're in my class."

"Wait, why-"

"Please Izumi, raise your hand first." Kristy chirped. It was obvious that she was enjoying this 'teacher' kind of thing.

Izumi was slightly annoyed. She raised her hand until Kristy allowed her to speak.

"Kristy, why are-"

"Izumi, I am not your friend. I am your _teacher_. So please, call me Ms. Burns."

Izumi felt like slamming her head on the desk, hard. It didn't fit Kristy to be acting so... mature...

She cleared her throat. "_Ms. Burns. _Why are you teaching at Shibuya High?"

Kristy started to organize her desk and sat down. It seemed as though she was going to ignore her but eventually answered, "Mrs. Winn had to leave for health problems, and since it was such short notice, they needed someone, fast. So they just decided to throw me in because I already have connections here, and was the easiest choice." She straightened her skin tight skirt and some of the boys drooled at the older woman. Boys were sometimes so immature.

"You can teach Kris- I mean, Ms. Burns?" Jeri asked.

Kristy looked a little taken back but then smiled the way she did when she praises Kari.

"Of course I can! All I do is teach you what's in the book." she said proudly. But then she seemed to loose that pride, "Right?"

Jeri giggled.

This was the typical Kristy they knew. She wouldn't be able to hold her smart act for too long. Izumi was sure by the end of the year, Kristy wouldn't care if some random kids were having a make-out session in the back. Hm. This was going to be fun...

* * *

"What?"

Izumi's best friends said in unison. They were shocked. Of course they would be. Kristy should have never been certified to teach. She probably couldn't even teach herself, unless it had to do with dancing.

"Yup. She's taking place for Mrs. Winn." Izumi informed.

Kari's eyes grew wide, then she groaned. "That means I have her after lunch!"

Rika laughed with a mouth full of bread. Luckily, she was a Junior and wouldn't have to go through what they did.

"Sucks for you."

She tried to sound sarcastic, but it didn't work when she was cracking up, trying to keep herself together.

Izumi narrowed her eyes at the red-head and shook her head.

"It's not _that _funny, Rika."

Rika lifted her head quickly, but still laughing, she said, "Oh, it's funny. You know you two are never going to pass finals with whatever she teaches." Rika continued to laugh manically, not caring if anyone else saw her. She wasn't normally loud. But right now, she was acting weird.

Kari scooted over on her bench worriedly. "Are you alright?"

Rika suddenly stopped laughing and shot a look at Kari.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"You're acting funny." Kari said. She was confused with her friend's sudden change of reaction.

Izumi then saw someone walking towards the three. She knew why the girl was acting so bipolar now. He must have been bugging her all day, on purpose. Rika was too busy to notice, denying Kari's concerns.

"Hey Ryo!" Izumi greeted cheerfully.

He replied by giving her a smile.

She loved Ryo. He was so funny and nice, sometimes childish, but he did have an understanding side to him. She remembers last year when she first saw Ryo. He and Rika were arguing. They always did. But even though they never seemed to get along, everyone knew they were good friends and trusted each other. If only Rika would stop being so stubborn and accept all the _love. _

Izumi smirked.

Rika froze at the sound of Ryo's voice calling her name.

"What are you doing here?" Rika said.

"I'm here to say hi to the love of my life."

Kari scooted away from Rika, making space for Ryo to sit next to her. Izumi and Kari both smiled at each other. Ryo sat there and wrapped an arm around Rika.

"Hi." she said coldly. "Now go back to your soccer buddies."

Ryo was surprised that Rika didn't try to push his arms away or talk back. That wasn't a good sign. She could blow up anytime now.

"Alright." he said, walking away a little frightened.

Rika watched as he got back to his group and joined the conversation immediately. She sighed.

"This is the fifth time I've talked to him today. And lunch isn't even over yet!" she yelled.

It was always obvious, how Ryo approached Rika. He _liked _her. But Rika would always deny this saying he flirts with all the girls. Izumi's never seen him act the way he does when with Rika, and she was sure if he was a player, he would not be trying so hard to win this hard-headed girls heart.

"Maybe he's going to make a move. It's time, you know."

Rika returned this with an ice-cold glare. "That is _never _happening. I can bet you my mother's life on that."

"You must _want_ your mom to die. Because we all know it's going to happen." Izumi said. "I promise, we won't tell anyone, but you like him. Don't you?"

Rika's face flushed with a light pink, but disappeared quickly. She sat up straight and a smirk replaced her frown. The two girls could both tell she was on to something.

"Talking about promises..."

Kari caught onto the subject and finished, "Have you spoke to Kouji yet?"

Izumi blushed hard and yelled at her not to say his name so loud. Honestly, she forgot about Kouji after she got to school this morning. The day was just so busy, she didn't have any time to think about him.

She shook her head and told them she hasn't seen him yet.

"Well let's go find him!"

Rika suddenly pulled Izumi up to her feet and started to drag her. Izumi tried to get away but Rika's hand was held firmly on her arm.

"Please don't do this!" she said.

Kari followed behind them, giggling. "You shouldn't pull her that hard."

Rika ignored and kept moving to where she normally saw Kouji and his friends sitting. It wasn't fair that Izumi always tried to play matchmaker, but wouldn't let Rika. At least Izumi liked the boy she was taking her to.

"Stop!" Izumi desperately said. This would have been very embarrassing if people weren't so focused on their lunches or conversations. She had a little luck.

She had just gave up on trying to stop Rika, when someone caught her eye... The boy from the party...

_Takuya_

She felt herself blush from the memory of his name. Izumi wasn't usually good with names...

He then suddenly turned toward the three and saw Izumi staring in his direction. She felt a sudden rush of panic. He caught her staring at him! But he just smiled and faintly waved at her before he turned back to his group.

Izumi felt her face grow even more red. He had just waved to _her..._

Just like that night when she first met him.

* * *

Yeah, sorry. These chapters were more of fillers, so not much romance. Well, at least not for Takumi. And yes, there will be Ryuki in later chapters. And another couple. I can't tell you...

Oh who cares, it's Takari. But thanks for reading, and if you liked it, please review:)


	4. Defined as the Worst Day Ever

Shouts out to LOL15 and Zoe. Miley Butterfly for all the benevolent comments! This chapter's for you two:)

* * *

Cold water ran down Izumi's pale leg, causing her to shiver. There was still a little time left of summer, but the wind was getting cooler everyday. She pulled out a towel from her bag, and started to dry her leg.

The so called 'conversation' Izumi was supposed to have with Kouji did not, at all, turn out well. Rika had not only embarrassed Izumi by dragging her across the school, but tripped her right in front of him. She scraped her knee on the ground. It was horrible...  
Rika pushed Izumi towards him and his friends, leaving her standing in front of them alone. 'Hi.' They must have thought she was an awkward person, that was all she said before walking away. Then Rika came and nugged at her, and she lost balance. Now she was in the bathroom washing the tiny amount of blood off. Rika said that she was exaggerating when Izumi practically screamed at her, and maybe she was, but at least Kouji asked her if she was alright.

She could still remember the sound of the boys snickering under their breaths, as she walked away. Kouji wasn't laughing, but she knew he was just holding it in.

Her knee was all clean now, so she decided to fix her hair before she left. All the movement tangled her hair. She put it up into a messy bun, and sighed. All thanks to Rika, she looked horrible. Izumi grunted as she pushed open the bathroom door. She found it hard to open it than usual. The door was always heavy, but she didn't remember having so much trouble in the past. She must have been tired from dance, and everything else going on. Mostly Rika's fault...

Blood was still slowly forming at the skin, so she decided to go to the nurse's office to get a bandage. Just in case.

Izumi walked through the crowd in one direction. The school was quite large, and there was plenty of space to get around, but everyone was always bundled up together in this one place.

"Hey."

She heard a voice through the loudness of the others. Izumi turned to see if the voice was directed to her.

"I saw you fall just a while ago, looked like it hurt."

She stopped dead cold, and her greeting smile faded away quickly. What was _he _doing here, talking to _her_?

Izumi couldn't find her voice. It would have been nice if he said something for her but he also just stared back at her.

He looked like he regretting approaching her. "I'm Takuya, by the way." he said, finally, rubbing the back of his neck.

He looked worried when Izumi hadn't answered again. "All you alright?"

She didn't know why, but her head was spinning fast. Her vision also decided to play tricks on her, she saw at least five of the person standing in front of her. Izumi opened her mouth but only let out a small moan. She felt her legs loose balance and her body coming close to a surface. Izumi prepared to be smacked hard against the ground, but instead felt something else.

It was soft, and warm. This feeling was so comforting, she kind of wished she could stay like this forever.

* * *

The harshness of bright light shone upon in Izumi's eyes. She opened them, revealing a perfectly white ceiling. She sat up and realized that this room she slept in was not her own.

"You're up."

Her eyes widened when she saw Takuya sitting in the corner of the small room. What was he doing in a room with her? And it was just the two of them...

"What happened?" she managed to croak out. She felt disgusted with herself. Her hair was terrible, and she felt a light head ache. She knew that she had bags under her eyes right now, and worse, she just woke up! That was it. Takuya Kanabara has seen her worst, and for no doubt word was going to go around quick.

Izumi noticed a lady standing at the door when she started talking.

"How are you feeling, honey?" she took long strides toward the bed Izumi sat on. "This young man brought you here after you fainted, not too long ago."

"I fainted?"

The lady nodded. Izumi concluded that this was the nurse when she saw her ID hanging from her shirt.

"It seems that you've been fatigue for quite a long while." The nurse touched Izumi's forehead. "Make sure you hydrate enough and rest! You seem alright but, if you are involved in any activities, I suggest you not to go today."

The blonde frowned but nodded her head in agreement. She was sure Jada would be pissed that she miss rehearsal.

The nurse walked out of the room, after telling Izumi she may leave. She wanted to lay here a little longer though. Her head was still buzzing, so she rested her head down on the pillow. She considered today being the worst day of her life. She felt as though it was an overstatement, but she could say this was not a very good day.

There was suddenly, slight movement in the corner, causing Izumi to jump.

"Sorry." Takuya said.

"I forgot you were in here."

Takuya smiled. His smile sent heat throughout her body. It was a childish grin, but at the same time, made her feel as she was perfect. Like, she never looked hideous as a frog, or passed out and had to be carried here.  
She suddenly worried if he did not think she was heavy. Izumi never dieted, because she didn't need to, but the thought of him bringing her here made her panic for no reason.

"Yeah. I was coming to get an ice pack for my ankle, when I stopped to talk to you. But then you were acting weird, and fell." Takuya said, bringing her back to reality.

Izumi looked down at his foot and saw a wrapping around his ankle. "What happened?" she asked pointing to his leg.

"It's just from soccer. It barely hurts but I treat it, just in case."

"Oh." He played soccer... Izumi used to play in primary school, when she was still a tomboy. But her mom introduced her to dance, and she couldn't remember the last time she touched a soccer ball.

"Thank goodness I caught you before you fell to the ground though. You would've hit your head. Hard" he said.

She blushed. He _touched _her... She already knew he had, but it just seemed a little more realistic when he put it in words. It sucks that she didn't remember anything though.

"Thanks. I owe you one." Izumi said as she stood up from the bed.

Takuya crooked his smile, "Actually, you owe me two."

She knew immediately that he was referring to the party, when he saved her. It was surprising that he even remembered her from that night. She would have though t that he had so many encounters, so he could not recall half the people that claimed to know him.

Izumi rolled her eyes. "I don't owe you anything if I don't want to."

"You really think so?" He slowly moved closer to her, his chin barely touching her nose. Takuya was a only little taller than her, but he lowered down to her eye sight. She felt a sweat break in her neck, he was _too _close. She furrowed her brows, indicating that she did not think she owed him.

"You definitely owe me. Because I say so."

He quickly placed his lips softly on Izumi's cheek, leaving her face glowing like a tomato.

Izumi backed away fast. Her face was letting off steam and her hands were sweating as they have never done so.

"You kissed me!" she yelled. She was furious but also confused.

He cocked his head to the side, not thinking wrong of his crime. "Yeah, I did. On the cheeks."

"You _kissed _me!"

Takuya seemed amused at her reaction.

"I was just being friendly. And besides, you owe me big time."

Izumi crossed her arms. "I don't owe you anything! At least not anymore!"

"Well in that case, I'd like to take you out on a date. My treat."

Izumi was shocked. He kissed her, and acted like nothing happened. And now he was asking her out on a date? He was crazy. Pure crazy. She didn't have time dealing with guys like this, who thought they could get any girl they want.

She got up from the bed and walked towards the door.

"Hey, I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to offend you. I don't know what's got to me, coming in your space like that. But I really want to get to know you."

Izumi faced Takuya. His eyes screamed sadness, and he never really seemed like a bad guy...

"So, forgive me? Please."

He stuck his hand out to Izumi. She just stared blankly at it. He just technically stated that he was interested in her, but still he made it seem like no big deal. What would it hurt to become friends with him? She could tell he meant his apology, and despite what happened, he was okay. And don't forget to mention, he saved her. _Twice._

She stretched her arm to him and he kindly shook it. Izumi hated herself for being that girl who blushed so easily.

"The name's Takuya, by the way. I don't think you caught it earlier."

_I know._

"I'm Izumi."

She wondered when he was going to let go when he continued to stare at her. He must be amused by how vulnerable she looked. Takuya seemed to notice he blanked out and released her grip.

"Sorry." he blushed.

_Cute. _She had to admit, she was attracted to this complex boy. Everything about him was so perfect. He was kind, strong (she assumed when she saw him pull his friend away from her. And his earlier comments on being a soccer player), definitely cute, kind of funny, and really straight forward. She'd kill to have a boyfriend like him...

_What was she thinking?_

She could _not _fall for Takuya. No matter what. He was popular, and she, not really. They come from different worlds, and she was also sure he was a player. Izumi would have to watch out for this one.

The bell then rang, interrupting Izumi from her thoughts.

"Uhm, see you around?" Takuya said waving. He disappeared through the door quickly.

Izumi got off the bed and grabbed her bag on the stand. She couldn't believe what just happened. It was all like a dream. A bad dream, in fact. She hoped she would never have to deal with Takuya, ever again. But the problem was that, she seemed to have enjoyed his company...

* * *

"He what!?"

"He kissed me. On the cheek"

"W- WHAT?"

"He kissed me."

"He _KISSED_ you!?"

"Keep it down Nonaka! You too Orimoto." the photography teacher glared at the back seats, where Izumi and Rika sat. "It's only the first day. You don't want to get on my bad side."

"Sorry." Rika said, not taking her eyes off of Izumi.

The man turned back to the screen, continuing his presentation of his life, as all teachers do on the first day of school. Rika took this time to talk to Izumi.

"Why did he kiss you?" she asked in forcing tone.

"How am I supposed to know? My name is not Takuya."

Rika gave her usual glare at Izumi. She did not like sarcasm used on her.

"That jerk!" the ginger started, "Can he not see that you are _taken_!"

Izumi raised an eyebrow, "Kouji?"

Her friend nodded fiercefully. "Who else would it be? And don't let that Takuya get you off your tracks. Kouji is your one and only."

Izumi was convinced that Takuya would not _"get her off track." _Whatever Rika meant by that. But she couldn't stop herself at smiling at her last comment. Rika always seemed annoyed when Izumi talked about Kouji, but she firmly supported her friend's affection.

Rika moved her seat back to face the front. Her involuntary cold stare back to her face. Seriously, if Izumi hadn't known her better, she would have been scared to the point of peeing. If it wasn't for Kari, she would have never befriended this girl. Kari was nice so she probably never saw the horror in Rika. And to Ryo, he was just crazy. But she understood why he liked her, Rika greatly cared on the inside, and Izumi was glad she knew her. She was a great friend.

Izumi didn't notice she was staring at Rika until the girl suddenly turned her head. "Why are you staring at me?" she asked.

"Oh, I was just taking in all your beauty, while I can." she joked.

Rika chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Did you tell Kari about Takuya?"

"Yeah. She just said he was silly, and maybe he liked me."

Technically everything was 'silly' to Hikari but Izumi agreed on that. Takuya was different from all the guys at school, and she guessed that was categorized as good to Kari.

"Sure he likes you. Same goes for the other girls he flirts with. I swear, all soccer guys..."

That was not true. Ryo played soccer but he only looked at Rika. She really needed to stop being so hard headed. Izumi ignored this anyways.

The class went by slowly. Their teacher, Adachi Itaru had a deep monotone voice, which caused almost everyone in class to fall asleep. Izumi couldn't though, recalling the scene with Takuya over and over. Maybe she was being a little paranoid with it. But it just all happened so swiftly.

Finally, the bell rang, and students rushed out the door. The hall filled with students, and Izumi was trying hard to stay with Rika.

"Do you need a ride home?" Rika asked.

"No thanks. I don't want you to be late to dance."

She had the urge to walk to her house, which was only ten minutes away by foot. And she kind of needed time alone.

"Alright, well I'm gonna go now."

They both exchanged waves and Rika moved quickly in the opposite direction.

There was a tingly sensation running through Izumi's noise as she stepped outside. She pushed her way to the gate and down the narrow stairs. The sky filled with a dark gray and the air was moistening. Izumi knew what was coming and regretting her refusal of a car ride. The rain started at a fast speed, hitting the ground hard. Izumi put her bag above her head, but it was doing no good. She started to run lightly. Her clothes were damp already, the rain pouring down on her. The road ahead was unclear, but she continued to run.

She saw her neighborhood closing distance, and picked up speed. She was at the corner when her head started to fell light, just as earlier. Just then, her foot slipped as she lost balance.

"AGHH!"

Izumi rubbed her butt, which was now soaked from the puddle she fell in. She could already tell it was going to bruise, from the pain she was experiencing. The poor girl stood and picked up her bag, also wet.

Now, this time, she decided to walk. She was already soaked, so there was no running from anything. And she already knew her mom's reaction upon seeing her like this. It would hurt her pride, as a top fashion designer, to have a daughter look as horrible as this.

Izumi held her hand to her temple and sighed. She concluded, that this was in fact, the worst day of her life.

* * *

Let me just apologize for taking such a long while to update. I have been _very very very _busy lately. And I also want to say that I wrote this chapter quick, when I had the chance, so it may seem off. It's after midnight, and I wake up early tomorrow (Or today. Ugh.) But I really, enjoyed writing so, bigs up.


End file.
